Flower of the Lion
by Ataraninja
Summary: Hana Uchiha faces trials and tribulations in the name of love following the arrival of a new student at her school named Raion. Full summary inside. Sequel to Night Walker.
1. Chapter 1

Flower of the Lion

**Flower of the Lion**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto; however, I do own their children, Yay me!

**Intro**: For those of you who read Night Walker, you all should know that this story is the long-awaited (or not) sequel to the great tale of Yoru, Vampire Princess and now Vampire Queen. This story will revolve around Yoru and Sasuke's daughter, Hana Uchiha, the hybrid that is trying to live in a world of humans and conceal her identity. It is mostly a romance fic; however, there will be much drama since they_ are_ in high school and she _is _sixteen. First off, I think I'll give you all some information about the characters in this story.

**Summary**: Hana Uchiha, daughter of Sasuke Uchiha and Yoru Hokousha, falls in love with the 'human' Raion despite warnings from her parents of the threat he is to her. When she learns what he really is, she leaves him and falls back on her parents but a mystery illness will soon draw him back to her.

**Jurei ****(17 years old)**

Father: Naruto Uzumaki (35 years old)

Mother: Hinata Uzumaki (34 years old)

Grade: 11th

Jurei is a loquacious boy around his friends but is shy around girls. He likes ramen but not nearly as much as his father. He is smart in most subjects except History because of his lack of remembrance like his father.

**Shin ****(18 years old)**

Father: Gaara (36 years old)

Mother: Sakura Haruno (35 years old)

Grade: 12th

Shin is mostly quiet, is good around girls and seriously likes Kumori. He is a mediocre student except in science where he inherited his mother's natural affinity for the subject. Shin has a total different personality around Kumori than anyone else and he will actually express himself around her.

**Kumori ****(17 years old)**

Father: Shikyo Bara (37 years old)

Mother: Unknown

Grade: 11th

She grew up without knowing her mother and she ran away from her father at age sixteen, so she has become a very secluded and dark person except around her friends. She befriends Hana at a young age because of their similarities and the two always share their feelings and can talk about anything around each other. She has a huge crush on Shin and loves to share her date stories with Hana, who listens readily to her friend's exciting narrations.

**Hana ****(16 years old)**

Father: Sasuke Uchiha (35 years old)

Mother: Yoru Uchiha (34 years old)

Grade: 11th

Hana is a calm, quiet and secluded girl much the same as her father. She only acts happy around her friends and her true self only comes out around Raion because she knows he'll accept her no matter what. She was taught from a young age to be suspicious around humans and her only human friend is Kumori, who found out about her birthright after they became best friends in middle school. Turns out Kumori is fascinated by vampires and werewolves and is a goth! At first she has a bitter attitude toward her parents, but she comes to appreciate them in her time of need.

**Raion ****(18 years old)**

Father: Unknown

Mother: Houka Tenma (34 years old)

Grade: 11th

Not many people know Raion's true personality. He normally comes over as the bad boy type to girls, causing them to fall all over him. In truth, he is the perverted second cousin of Naruto with a sarcastic and fun-loving attitude which he hides behind his emo veil. The only one that knows his true nature is Hana.

**Kuro ****(14 years old)**

Father: Itachi Uchiha (40 years old)

Mother: Mei Uchiha (37 years old)

Grade: 9th

His personality is dark like his father's and he always strives to achieve his father's level of greatness. The one thing he swears to never do is to kill a vampire which his father sees as a weakness and sends him away. His mother then sneaks him to Sasuke and Yoru, telling them he was an orphan and that he needed a place to live. Sasuke and Yoru, slightly suspicious, still agree to take him in and Hana's cousin becomes her little 'brother.'

The grade is referring to what grade they are in, like school grade. Well I think that's a good summary of all of the main characters, and for the record Kuro will not come in until probably about halfway through the story. You guys are just waiting to see him right? Well that's too bad, but for now let me begin the chapter.

Just a couple notes (will add more as needed):

_Narration_

_Flashback/Dream_

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inner Thoughts'**_

"Speaking"

_**The First Day of School**_**, Chapter 1**

August 17th

_Born of a werewolf and a vampire, I, Hana Uchiha, know of the dangers humans present to my kind. My mother, as a vampire, was the most hated because of her birthright. When she told my father Sasuke of this secret, she felt he would hate her as well. What a shock it was when he told her that he was actually a werewolf! She also found out that Naruto, who I have dubbed Uncle Naruto, was a fox demon, Hinata, or Aunt Hinata, is an angel, and Sakura is a healer/witch._

_She was nearly killed because of being a vampire, and more importantly, the heiress of the Vampire Royalty. Sasuke's evil older brother Itachi tried to kill her in his attempt to completely annihilate the vampire race._

_My father Sasuke saved my mother and they eventually got married. Now I am sixteen years old and I have to go to a private school away from Konoha, the place that threatened to kill my mother multiple times. It is still mostly humans at my school but my friends Kumori, Jurei, and Shin know what I am and they've promised to never tell anyone about it._

As I eat breakfast my cell phone rings. I pick it up and answer, "Hello?"

"This is Kumori, Hana! Are you ready for school?" my best friend answered through the headset with a loud and excited voice.

"Yeah, I'm finishing breakfast right now," I answered my excited friend as I took the last bite of my pop tart. She had a reason to be excited of course.

Over the summer, Shin, who she'd had a huge crush on for the past two years, finally asked her out on her birthday. Now they'd been dating for the entire summer but they hadn't seen each other for a full three weeks. Killer right? Well, yes if you're Kumori Bara, the most emotional goth to ever step foot on the planet.

She had her own car, a black '06 Mustang, and we always carpooled together while Shin and Jurei rode together in Shin's car, a startling blue Corvette.

"Well hurry up! I can't keep Shin waiting! He said he wants to 'talk' this morning and I can't wait to hear what he has to 'say.'"

"Kumori, I'm so happy for you. You two are perfect for each other," I said happily but with an underlying twinge of sadness at my own relationship status. I really was happy for my friend. This was her second huge crush, the first being in the sixth grade. She later caught her boyfriend cheating and they broke up. After that huge heartbreak, Kumori swore never to give boys another chance and she was without a crush until the ninth grade when Shin came to our school after leaving a public school. He got into too much trouble with the humans there and almost went completely werewolf on them. Although I was happy for my best friend, I wished that I could have someone to call my own.

"Hey! I can tell you're sad but I promise Hana, that I will find a great guy for you this year!" My friend exclaimed after my long contemplating silence.

"Kumori, there just isn't anyone out there that's right for me. None of the guys I know can accept me for what I am."

"Hey, Hana! What did I say about you getting depressed? I can't allow it! Listen, someone will accept you this year, even if he's not a human, you'll find someone!" she replied speaking my silent fear of never being accepted by humans.

I'd always loved humans and their pitiful state of ignorance. Although, it was pathetic and a turn-off to some girls, they just seemed that much cuter to me.

…Raion's POV…

As I ate breakfast with my mom, she told me about the school I'd be attending. "The school is about 99 percent human so you have to fit in; otherwise, they might find out and we'll have to move again."

"I know mother. We've been through this five times already and I get it," I said irritably.

"Yes, five times because you kept blowing you cover. You're too arrogant son!" my mother retorted in her know-it-all voice.

"Mother I'm telling you! Last time, that guy hated me and he was a werewolf! That's how he knew," I exclaimed losing my cool at her foolish assumption.

"Son, there were no werewolves at that school, so stop making excuses for your ignorance!"

As I finished eating, I walked to the front door and grabbed my keys. "Okay, I won't," I said simply, grabbing my bag and walking out the door.

I went to the garage and got in my dark red Camaro (a/n the model that Bumblebee is in the movie Transformers, at the beginning not the Concept Camaro). Before my mom could change her mind about letting me go, I cranked up the car and sped down the driveway and off to school.

After about fifteen minutes, I was parked in the student parking lot looking at the people gathered under the oak trees.

On the right side, there were a bunch of cheerleaders sitting in the laps of their football player boyfriends. Although the concept of being that close to girls in miniskirts was appealing, they all seemed to be taken. In the middle there was a group of nerds playing with Magic Cards and geeks talking about the latest computer game. On the left side, there were a bunch of art people, most of them drawing in their sketch tablets. None of these groups interested me so I decided I'd just go hang by the corner of the fence in the shadows.

On my way back there, I saw another group of people. They seemed to be a diverse group though they consisted of only four people.

There was a girl with dark red hair and black highlights that appeared to be a goth. She wore a tight black spaghetti strap shirt and a dark purple mini skirt with chains all over it. In her ears she wore skull earrings and silver hoop earrings. On her fingers she wore many different rings, mostly gold ones with etching. She was sitting in the lap of a boy with scarlet hair and emerald eyes.

On the other side of them, a boy with dark blonde hair and pale blue eyes sat talking to a girl who had straight black hair and sparkling baby blue eyes. This girl really caught my attention. She wore a dark blue tube top shirt and a short black miniskirt with black tights and blue boots with metal chains. She was a little goth too and she looked really pretty.

They looked like a nice group so I decided to go sit over there. When I did, they immediately stopped talking and the girl with black hair turned to look at me.

Our eyes immediately locked and her flat expression turned into a somewhat smile. I smirked at her reaction before going to sit down by the tree.

…Hana's POV…

When the brown-haired boy locked eyes with me, I felt my heart skip a beat and I smiled at him. He returned my reaction with a sly smirk.

I followed him with my eyes until he sat down on the opposite side of the tree. Kumori was watching without my noticing and she immediately became quiet as she stood from Shin's lap and pulled me away from the boys.

"Who's that new guy?!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know. He's new," I said, stating the obvious.

"I know that, but I mean…" She glanced at the boy before looking back at me and raising an eyebrow quizzically. "What's up with you two?"

"Nothing's up Kumori," I said with a look of confusion still plastered on my face.

"C'mon, human or not, I can tell when two people have major chemistry," she whispered.

"Chemistry?! What chemistry are you talking about Kumori? I just looked at him," I said, partly enrage at my best friend's assumption.

"Fine, don't believe me Hana. I'm not just any human, mind you. I'm a witch Hana. I could feel what happened to you when you locked eyes with him, but if you won't admit it, fine."

Kumori walked away then and sat in Shin's lap once more while I stared at the ground before me. She was right about the chemistry between us but I didn't even know this guy. I hated to lie to Kumori since we'd been best friends since we were kids and I started going to human schools. She was the first friend I ever made and we told each other everything. Before I realized it, I felt a presence behind me and almost spun around in anger but then thought better of it.

"So what's your name?" a male voice asked from behind me with a monotone in it similar to my father's but with a hint of curiosity added.

"My father says that it's impolite to ask someone their name without first giving yours."

"My bad," he said before walking around to stand in front of me. As expected, it was the brown-haired boy that I'd seen before.

His hair was curly and touched his neck in the back. The front was combed to the side so that I could see his blue-green eyes. He was about five eleven in height, a full six inches taller than me. (a/n do the math, she's five foot five) He had a muscular build and probably could be a football player. On a scale of one to ten, with one being the highest, he was either a one or a two in my book.

"My name is Raion Tenma. Now, what's your name?" he corrected himself politely and I smiled up at him.

"My name is Hana. Are you happy now?" I asked looking up at the boy who hovered over me like a giant.

"No. What's you last name?" Raion asked and I gave him a skeptical glare before I answered.

"Uchiha. My name is Hana Uchiha."

"Really now? That's weird," he said looking down at me, obviously trying to catch me in a lie but my gaze held steady.

"What's weird?" I asked.

"I know someone by the last name of Uchiha but he's…ahh never mind," Raion said before stopping mid-sentence.

_What does he know? He is a human right? I don't feel any weird aura coming from him_, I thought. Suddenly the awkward silence was broken by the bell ringing.

"What class do you have first block?" he asked.

"Spanish 1."

"Me, too. Do you want to walk together?" Raion looked at me with a questioning look before I nodded and got my stuff then led the way to Spanish class.

All the way down the main hall and on the left was a room labeled "Room 206: Mrs. Rodriguez." We entered the classroom to instantly be hit with a gust of cold air from the air conditioners.

_That's Mrs. Rodriguez for you_, I thought as I wished I'd brought my jacket.

Sitting behind her desk drinking a cup of coffee was a lady with dark hair that hung down past her shoulder about two inches pulled into a ponytail. She had dark brown eyes and tanned skin. Mrs. Rodriguez, of course, was born in Mexico and she came all the way to Japan to teach Spanish to the foreign language-deprived children. (LOL)

"Take a seat you two. You can sit wherever you want," she said as we entered the freezing room.

I went and sat on the side farthest from the air conditioner and was quickly followed by Raion, who sat behind me. Kumori came in and gave me a curious glance before sitting down at the back of our row, two seats behind Raion. Soon afterward, the rest of the class entered including a girl with bright red hair and dark blue eyes. She looked at Raion with a sideways glance before glaring at me. I returned her glare and she flicked her hair before turning away from me in annoyance.

I heard Raion snicker and I looked at him quizzically. "What is it?" I asked.

"Girls," he replied shaking his head. I smirked and he returned it before the tardy bell rang and we started class.

…90 minutes later…

The bell rang and we exited Mrs. Rodriguez's class and Raion and I went to English III while Kumori went the opposite way to a Business class. When we got to our next class, a tall man, about seven feet in fact, with thin black hair thick eyebrows and a tight, stern look stood at the door.

When we walked up to him he held out a hand to stop us. "Hana Uchiha right? Third row first seat," he said after looking me over.

All of the teachers knew me from last year after an incident, well a couple incidents in which I'd gotten into four fights in a month with some girls who thought I was trying to steal their boyfriends. I really wasn't and besides it wasn't my fault the girls were ugly and their boyfriends dumped them because they'd stopped having sex. They were just a bunch of whores in my opinion.

When I went in the room he asked Raion for his name and then sat him at the back of my row. "Oh and Ms. Uchiha, you might want to be careful around boys this year," Mr. Slade (a/n the teacher) said.

Raion looked at me and cocked his head. I mouthed 'tell you later' as the rest of the class entered and sat in their designated seats. Mr. Slade entered the classroom as the tardy bell rang, slammed the door, surveyed us with hawk-like eyes, and then started class.

On the opposite side of the room was Aki Nara. She had long blonde hair with dark eyes. She was the daughter of Ino and Shikamaru Nara. They'd gotten married four years ago when Shikamaru finally got the nerve to propose. Personally I didn't like her. She was one of the girls I'd fought last year. She claimed that I gave her boyfriend Shawn a blowjob which is why he dumped her. I would never do something like that with Shawn; he was a jerk and an ugly one at that.

Most of the girls were staring at Raion, who I occasionally caught looking at me with a strange glint in his eyes. The others were either in a relationship or noticed this also and were glaring at me. Mr. Slade cleared his throat at the ensuing tensions between all the girls in the room and then he continued class.

…After Class…

I walked down the hall and met with Kumori as we entered our history class. Raion went to the end of our hall and entered Ms. Baron's Algebra II class.

Mr. Ross, the history teacher waited for everyone to enter the class before he took the roll call and then we went to lunch. At lunch, Kumori and I first went to the restroom. While she was in the stall, I looked at myself in the mirror as she talked to me.

"So? Did you guys do anything?" she asked.

"What? No! We were in class Kumori!" I exclaimed.

"So. Shin and I made out in second block," Kumori replied to my outraged tone.

"Okay, that was way too much information. Besides, you two are dating and that was a business class."

As my friend came out of the stall she said, "What, are you afraid to get into another fight?"

"Not so much afraid as I am in real trouble if I do. My parents said they're gonna buy me a new car if I stay out of trouble this school year, but if I fight someone I'll have to settle for a _used_ car."

"Why are your parents such sticklers? I mean you guys are like uber rich," Kumori said as she and I walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I know. But I've already started looking into cars and I don't want to settle for a used car when I could get a perfectly new Corvette or a Porsche!"

"Wow, a Corvette? My dad says we can't afford such an expensive car so I settle for the next best thing, a Mustang."

"There's nothing wrong with a Mustang. I like Mustangs and my dad has a black one, remember? It's a cool car, even though his is a '99 model." We got into the lunch line at that time and we stopped talking as the eyes of some envious girls landed on us. They didn't have the money for awesome sports cars either and so to hear us talking about them only made them hate us even more.

After we'd gotten our food, we sat at the table where Shin and Jurei had already taken their seat. "Hey, you guys," I said as I sat down by Kumori across from Shin and Jurei.

"Hey Hana," they replied looking up at me.

"I saw you talking to that new guy, Hana. What's he like?" Jurei asked.

"I can't discuss that with you, it's girl talk," I replied smiling.

"Oh right. Well what's his name? Is he gonna hang out with us?" he continued.

Before I could answer, someone said from directly behind me, "My name is Raion and I'll think about it." With that he reached over and set his tray down before sitting down right beside me. I glanced over at Kumori and she had a sly smirk on her face. I turned away from her and started eating while Shin, Jurei, and Raion started talking about some stuff. From what I could tell, it was girls considering that Shin had just mentioned dark and mysterious ones.

"So what about you Raion? What type do you like?" Jurei said after he'd said that he liked clean innocent girls.

"Oh, I don't know. The dark mysterious types tend to catch my eye a bit, but also tough girls are pretty hot too. You know the ones that other girls can't stand because they're so much prettier and then they end up kicking the jealous girls' butts?" he said with a certain tone to his voice that said, "I'm talking about you Hana."

"Oh really?" Kumori said looking across at Raion. "You know what? That kind of sounds like Hana. She's a dark, mysterious, and tough girl. Of course, you already knew that which is why you said what you did."

"Kumori!" Shin exclaimed. His girlfriend had just ruined their inconspicuous attempts to hook the two up.

"Oh, come on! You don't seriously think that he was fooled by that, do you?" Kumori retorted.

"Well, it didn't hurt to try," Jurei mumbled. "Hey, you guys come with me," he said as he stood up and motioned for Shin and Raion to follow him. They did, and the three boys disappeared into the bathroom.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Kumori asked while I looked at her with surprised eyes.

"I can't believe you did that! I knew what he was talking about, but I wonder…how'd he find out about the other girls?"

"Who cares?! He just admitted that he likes you, Hana! You should be excited about this. You haven't had a crush or found anyone special in all the years I've known you. This is wonderful!"

"Yeah, I know but I should get to know him first don't you think?" I said with a smile.

"Whatever you say, just don't let opportunities go to waste, Hana," Kumori said as she dug into her food hungrily. I was surprised at how she could eat the nasty food and I simply pushed my plate away while taking the bag of chips and eating them unenthusiastically. Then the boys returned and started eating again.

"You don't want that?" Raion asked me pointing to my chicken sandwich. I shook my head and he pulled the plate over to himself while I simply ate the rest of my chips. I felt kind of awkward being the skinniest person at the table and I'd eaten less than everyone else. Raion seemed to notice this at that time also and asked, "Why aren't you eating anything?"

"The food is nasty and I'm not hungry," I replied simply; however, at that particular moment, my stomach growled loudly and I cursed silently.

"Here, at least eat this," he said looking at me with concern while handing me an apple. I sighed, took the apple, and then ate it slowly. "Good, we don't want you turning anorexic now do we?" I replied by looking at him with a thankful glance.

We'd just finished eating when Kumori and I saw our teacher stand up and dump his tray in the trash can. At the same time, so did Raion's teacher. The three of us walked out of the lunchroom together while Shin and Jurei had to wait for their teacher to finish eating.

Once we got back to the classroom, we took our seats and then started class.

…After Class…

Now, it was time for fourth block, P.E., great… It's not that I didn't like P.E., in fact, I enjoyed playing basketball, badminton and such. No, the part of P.E. that I dreaded was that I was in shorts and guys always oogled at my ass when I wore shorts. Not only that, but the girls hated me for it and this is where those fights took place. So, I went into the locker room and changed clothes knowing perfectly well what was going to happen when I went out of this room.

I changed into a white T-shirt that was form fitting and V-necked with really short sleeves and a pair of light blue shorts that ended halfway between my knees and my hips. Almost immediately, one girl, a cheerleader in fact, huffed as she put on her own bright pink shorts and white tank top. I rolled my eyes as she walked in front of me poking her butt and boobs out in an attempt to outdo me.

Compared to her C-cups and size ten buttocks, my B-cups and size six self looked pretty insufficient, but for some reason the guys thought differently. When she stepped out, the only guy that turned his head was her boyfriend, the star quarterback of the football team. However, when I stepped out without even showing myself off, all of the guys turned their heads and gaped. Her boyfriend, who was in the middle of a lip lock with his blonde headed girlfriend, stopped kissing her to stare at me and my petite form. When he stopped, she turned to glare at me before slapping her boyfriend and his eyes slowly turned back to her as she started to kiss him again.

As I walked over to the opposite side of the gym, I was caught off guard when someone put his hand gently on my waist and turned me around. I didn't even get worked up about someone touching me because I already knew who the only guy with the nerve to touch me was…Raion. When I turned around to face him, I smiled and all of the guys in the gym suddenly tensed up. I laughed when I noticed this and then turned my attention back to Raion who still had his hand rested gently on my waist.

"You look hot," he said, looking down at me in my skimpy gym clothes.

"So that's why all of the guys turned around to look at me?" I said in a sarcastic voice acting as if I'd just got it.

"Probably," Raion replied with equal sarcasm.

Suddenly a sharp whistle blew and I turned to look at the source. On the opposite side of the gym from where we stood, a woman in gym shorts and a T-shirt stood staring at us. Raion's hand immediately left my waist, much to my dismay. "Perry! Shannon! Stop with the tongue action and come down here!" Mrs. Reed yelled turning her attention to the blonde-headed cheerleader, Jasmine Perry, and the quarterback, Mike Shannon. Then she turned back to Raion and I. "You, too," she said and we walked over to her.

As we neared Mrs. Reed, she said, "Ahh, Ms. Uchiha. I hope that your friend here isn't already taken. I won't stand for another fight in my class."

"Yes, Mrs. Reed," I replied respectfully.

"Mam, I just got here so trust me I'm not taken,..yet," Raion said with a glance down at me.

"Good, now if all of you are finished with whatever coupling business you may have, we will begin class. Today, we will be playing basketball. Girls will take that half of the court, boys will take the other," Mrs. Reed said as everyone gathered around her.

With that we split into teams and started to play basketball. I ended up on a team with two basketball girls, Shareca and Monique, two cheerleaders, Chenelle and Brittany, and Christina, a geek who had braces and couldn't play at all. Other than Christina, I was on a pretty good team. Chenelle and Brittany weren't the preppy type of cheerleaders and they'd almost made the basketball team this year, missing it only by margins. Shareca was the best girl on the basketball team and Monique was a fair player. They were also pretty nice so I didn't have to worry about boy tensions. In fact, all five girls were single so they probably envied me for my connections with Raion.

On the other team, there was one basketball girl, Missy, and five cheerleaders. Personally I felt sorry for Missy because she got stuck with the preppy cheerleaders who had football player boyfriends and hundred dollar manicures. Among that list would be Jasmine Perry, Queen Whore of the Football team, and Michelle Gaunt, Princess Whore of the Football team. Indeed they held very high rankings with the football players. In fact, it was rumored that Jasmine had slept with the entire team, while her subordinate, Michelle, had slept with half of them.

After meeting our teammates and discussing our game plans, we started to play. After an hour of playing basketball with Missy and the cheerleader whores the score was 16-4 with us in the lead and all of their points coming from Missy except one which Jasmine incredibly made. Of course, in the process she broke one ten dollar nail (a/n it's a hundred dollar manicure so each nail is ten dollars) and then didn't play anymore.

Her quitting made the game end since the other team no longer had enough players and my team and Missy walked over to the water coolers. Christina went to the locker room to dress back in while the rest of us talked while watching the boys finish their game. The score was currently 12-10 and Raion's team was losing.

Raion had taken his shirt off and I could see as sweat dampened his muscular chest and his muscles rippled in his arms as he threw the ball.

"So, who's that cute boy you were talking to earlier Hana?" Monique asked while she watched him pass the ball to one of his teammates.

"His name is Raion Tenma. He's new," I answered and she and Shareca looked at me with sly glances.

"Are you guys going out?" Shareca asked and Monique leaned in closer because she wanted to know as well.

"No. He just got here so he hasn't had time to ask me, but I'm pretty sure he will," I answered while trying to be as non-conceited as possible. Not that I really was conceited, it's just that after what happened at lunch and what had happened at the beginning of this class, I had a good feeling that he would ask me out.

"Wow, you are so lucky Hana! He seems like a really sweet guy. I wish all guys were like him," Monique said and I knew where she was coming from. Last year, her boyfriend David of two years was caught stepping out on her with a new girl in the locker room. At first, she couldn't believe when Chenelle had told her but later she caught him herself and she was totally heartbroken. Rumor had it that he was her first (a/n if you don't know what that means, you shouldn't be reading this) and that was why she had taken it so hard. Of course, David moved and didn't return for another year at this school and the girl that he'd slept with had gotten pregnant and dropped out of school.

"I know! My last boyfriend was a total jerk!" Shareca exclaimed looking over to one of the boys that was currently on the court. Indeed, Eric had betrayed Shareca so many times that he was totally deserving of the title "Jerk."

"Well, we won't truly know about Raion until I try, right?" I asked hoping that he wasn't like those other guys.

"Yeah, but he looks like a really nice guy," Monique said as she looked over at the boys who were almost finished with their game.

I turned to watch the last 30 seconds of their game. Currently one of Raion's teammates had the ball. He passed it to Raion who passed it to another player. The other team was all over him in seconds and so he passed it back to Raion who was totally open now. With 7 seconds left Raion took it back to the three point line and fired away with 3 seconds left.

As the ball soared through the air, everything seemed to slow down as the ball neared the goal. And with a half second left on the clock it passed through the net and the buzzer sounded. Raion's team was overjoyed. They'd won their game thanks to Raion's last second brilliance.

He really was amazing: cute, sweet, and athletic all in one. While the boys went to the other side and got something to drink, Monique, Shareca, and the other girls from my team, minus Christina, started chatting. I gave Raion one last glance before turning and rejoining the conversation.

…Raion's POV…

Chad and Mike, two of my teammates, were talking behind me. I looked over at Hana and then one of them slapped me on the shoulder playfully. "Hey, cool it hotshot," Mike (Shannon) said with a smile as he looked over at Hana who had her back turned to us now. "I'm sure you'll get your chance later." I gave him a quizzical look and he said, "What, you haven't heard? The girls have all been saying that she'll give it to anyone that wants it and trust me, you look like you want it."

Now that I knew what he meant I replied, "Are you saying that she's a whore?" I was actually quite offended that anyone would think that about Hana. She didn't seem like a whore to me. If anyone was a whore, it would have to be his girlfriend but I wouldn't say that to his face.

"Not me, the girls. Jasmine told me that she was saying in the locker room that she really wanted to have sex with someone soon because she hadn't had any for a week and she was missing all of the fun. I'm just repeating what I hear, ya' know?" he continued and I got really angry.

"Did you ever think that maybe Jasmine was jealous of Hana because of the way that every guy turns his head when she appears but you're the only one that pays her attention? Maybe it's because even you, her boyfriend, are more interested in Hana's body than your own girlfriend," I said with finality as I went to dress back in, leaving a stunned Mike gaping at my words that spoke so much truth.

…Hana's POV…

I looked away from my teammates just in time to see Raion saying something to Mike Shannon just before getting up and walking into the boys' locker room. He looked mad at something and I couldn't imagine what Mike could have said to make him angry. I looked at the clock and decided that it was time for me to go get dressed too.

The bell rang soon after I'd gotten my normal clothes back on and I waited for Kumori before riding home with her after saying goodbye to Shin, Jurei, and last but not least, Raion.

**End: Stopping here because it is so long. I hope you all liked the first chapter of the sequel to Night Walker. And if the title confuses you, I will explain. First of all, as you can see, this will be about the love life of Raion and Hana so I decided to, naturally, name it off of the main characters. Hana's name means: Flower, and Raion's name means: Lion. The title is Flower of the Lion. If you put two and two together, you'll see that what I really mean is that Hana is Raion's metaphorical Flower. In other words, she's his true love, if that makes any sense at all. I hope it's not too confusing for you guys…and gals. Well, R&R plz.**


	2. Chapter 2

Flower of the Lion

**Flower of the Lion**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto; however, I do own their children, Yay me!

**Intro**: Here is Chapter 2 of Flower of the Lion. I plan on having something really juicy happen so you oughta read it.

Just a couple notes (will add more as needed):

_Narration_

_Flashback/Dream_

_**Notes**_

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inner Thoughts'**_

"Speaking"

**Warning: Expect Mild to Crude Language!!**

_**Boy Drama**_**, Chapter 2**

…Hana's POV…

I woke up and looked at my clock. It was 6:40, crap! I only had thirty minutes to get dressed and catch my carpool. (a/n Ride with Kumori)

"Hana, are you up? You're going to be late for school," my mom called from the hall.

"Yeah, I'm up," I said in a tired voice before going to my closet and getting dressed.

I was still in the process of brushing my hair when my cell phone rang. I checked the caller I.D.: it was Kumori. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, are you awake yet?"

"Yeah, I just got up about fifteen minutes ago."

"Okay, well I'll be over in about five minutes," Kumori said before hanging up.

I closed my cell phone and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible. _What time did I go to bed last night?_ I asked myself.

Then I remembered that I had been talking to Kumori for two hours explaining how there was nothing going on between Raion and I and that she should just forget about it. Then she had to start talking about all the things Shin was planning for them and that took up the other hour and a half.

I finished getting dressed, got some breakfast and then met Kumori outside and we went to school.

It was about a week later that something life-changing happened to me. Raion and I had seen so much of each other during that first week of school that it was like we'd been friends for years. We each knew what the other liked and disliked, our interests, hobbies, and everything else that wasn't too personal for friends to know.

But then, as if it was meant to be, he told me something that stepped outside of what I thought friends should know. I won't elaborate what it was because you could probably guess yourself, but just know that it was information that only boyfriends and girlfriends _needed_ to know.

At first I laughed it off, not realizing the hidden message in it, but then he asked me. What should I say? I didn't know where my turn-on spots were! I just answered, "I don't know."

And then came the good part. "Well, why don't I help you with that?" he asked, looking at me with cute blue-green eyes and a sly smile.

Deciding to play hard-to-get, I replied, "And what makes you think I'd let you do that?"

He looked at me with a piercing gaze. My heart rate increased and I just knew he'd catch me in a bluff. I tried to keep my gaze steady but I had a feeling that it didn't work because suddenly he smirked. "Because you're curious..," he whispered in a way that could've been really seductive if we were in a private place. Right now, people were starting to stare since we were standing in the far corner of the school grounds, and were only inches apart. That usually would draw a lot of attention.

"Hey, Hana!" Kumori exclaimed from under the tree where we normally sat. I inwardly sighed, thankful that she'd gotten me out of that awkward position. I smirked at Raion before turning and walking away.

…Raion's POV…

I could read Hana like a book by now, and I knew that she was just trying to play hard-to-get. But that was okay, because she'd have to admit that she liked me sooner or later.

As I watched her walk over to Kumori, I was taken by surprise when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Shin looking at me with an amused glint in his eyes. "Why didn't you just ask her?" he said with a grin.

"What, I'm supposed to just go up to her and say, 'Hey Hana, wanna catch a movie Friday night?'" I answered with sarcasm in my voice.

"Uh…yeah," he replied seriously, his eyes opened wider for emphasis.

"I can't do that. She'd refuse for sure if she thought I was being arrogant," I replied causing Shin to frown.

"You're never gonna get together if I leave things up to you," Shin said, arms crossed as he shook his head at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked warily.

"I'm going to help you out a bit..," he said with a cunning grin.

I looked at him with fearful eyes as he continued to grin at me and whisper about what he would do.

…Hana's POV…

I saw Shin whispering something to Raion and I thought, _Why didn't he just come out and say what he wanted to say? He's playing around, I just know it…_

"Earth to Hana. Come on it's time for class!" Kumori said waving her hand in my face. I hadn't even noticed that the bell had rung. "Is he ever going to ask you out? Or are we going to have to knock some sense into him first?" she said as we walked down the hall. To anyone else, it was completely random, but I knew she was talking about Raion.

Soon we arrived at class, and I took my seat at the front of my row, Kumori at the back of the row. Raion came in minutes later and sat behind me while we waited for Mrs. Rodriguez. Then, Kinome, the girl with the bright red hair, blue eyes, and body of a supermodel came in with one of her, "I'm so going to show you" looks written all over her face as she pranced over to Raion, swinging her hips with every stride.

When she got to Raion's chair, she flung her hair over her shoulder, effectively hitting my neck with it, as she came to face Raion with her face inches from his. She had one hand on the back of his chair and one on the front as she looked at him with lust-filled eyes. "So I was wondering if maybe we could get together sometime, say Friday night for a movie. And then afterward, well I don't know…player's choice," she said in a seductive voice that had "Innuendo" written all over it.

I glanced back at Raion for an instant to see his face. He looked as though a skunk had just run past him as it was being pursued closely by a mad dog. In other words, he had a look of pure terror and disgust on his face. I turned back around and stifled a laugh.

"Sorry, I have plans that night," he responded causing Kinome to develop a sudden twitch in her eye.

"Is it because of her?!" she asked, pointing an accusing finger at me. "Why do you even want her? I mean everyone knows all the stuff she's done, you deserve someone so much better than that. Hana doesn't deserve someone as amazing as you!" she exclaimed, standing up straight, her blue eyes blazing with fury.

Suddenly, she turned to me with an evil glare. _Uh oh_, I thought as I saw her ball up her fist. I stood from my desk and faced her with a straight face.

Everyone gasped as she sent her fist flying toward me. I dodged it gracefully to the side and then grabbed her wrist twisting it around causing her head to go down to the floor. I put my foot on the back of her elbow and said in a haunting voice, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"You whore! Let me go," she said and I pushed down on her arm with my foot. A loud crack was heard as her arm broke, causing more gasps. She screamed at the horrendous pain that she must have felt. She lay helpless on the floor, her arm had started to bleed where the bone had pierced the skin. I stared at it and my heart rate started going up as my gaze fixed on the blood. My eyes flashed green for a second but then returned to normal almost immediately.

Suddenly, Kumori was at my side, pulling me out of the room. She pulled me down the hallway and into the bathroom. Once we were in the handicap stall, she asked frantically, "Hana, are you okay? You're not going to go all psycho on me right?" Her eyes were wide and I knew that she'd seen my eyes the moment Kinome's blood hit the floor.

"N-no…I don't think so," I said, looking up at her with pure blue eyes.

"Should we go back to class?" she asked cautiously.

"Um…"

"Hana, I'm not skipping just because you broke the bitch's arm. Come on," she said, dragging me along anyways.

I just groaned as she pulled me along. I really didn't want to find out what my punishment would be _this_ time. But as we walked out the door, I was greeted by a pair of blue-green eyes that were not nearly as disgusted as before. "Raion," I said simply, addressing my friend.

"Can I talk to Hana, please?" he said looking at Kumori who gave him a wary glance. I nodded my head and she walked back to the classroom but not before giving Raion one more skeptical glance.

"Are you okay?" he asked kindly, once she was gone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why are you worried about me?" I answered.

"Well, I kinda…saw what happened," he said slowly as if he couldn't believe it.

"Uh…yeah. I broke Kinome's arm," I said in a cheerful yet confused voice.

"No…I mean,…well yeah, I—I saw that. Nice one, by the way," he said, changing his story suddenly.

"Why don't you just say what you want to say?" I asked suddenly as he looked down.

"What?" he asked stupidly, as if he hadn't heard me correctly.

"What do you want to say to me?" I asked looking at him seriously. "You keep holding back, and it's kind of annoying me."

He looked at me with a shy glance and I noticed the slight blush in his cheeks. I rolled my eyes. "Don't tell me someone like you has trouble asking a girl out," I said in a sassy, but sweet voice as I raised my hand up to his face, pulling him down closer until our lips met.

Seconds later, his hands wrapped around my waist and I couldn't help but smile. His kisses began to go deeper and more passionate the longer our lips were together. Finally, after what seemed like several minutes, we broke apart and looked into each other's eyes.

I saw something in his eyes that stunned me. It was almost like…no, I won't say it. When you jump to conclusions, they usually end up being false. All I could say was that it was unlike anything I'd ever seen before. He smirked at me before initiating another long kiss.

Suddenly, it was interrupted by a stern voice. "Ahem. Ms. Uchiha, office, now!" the assistant principal said breaking us up with his sudden appearance.

I frowned, gave Raion a sorrowful look, and then followed the assistant principal to his office. When we got inside his office, he slammed the door shut, a sign for no one to enter.

"What is the meaning of this?! Yet again, you have injured one of your fellow students, and for what? A stupid boy...," he screeched at me, adding the last bit with pure disgust written all over his face.

"Just let me explain," I said calmly.

"Oh, yeah. You better explain, and you better have a good excuse as to why you broke Kinome Mesuhi's arm," he exclaimed sitting on his desk and giving me a threatening stare.

"She came into the room and was flirting with Raion. She asked him if he wanted to catch a movie with her and he declined, saying that he had plans. And then she got really mad and asked if it was because of me. I saw her ball her fist up and I knew that she was going to hit me, so I stood up. I wasn't going to let her hit me with me being defenseless. And right after I stood up she tried to punch me but I caught it and twisted her wrist around causing her to fall and her face to be on the ground. I told her that I wouldn't do that if I was her and she yelled and called me a whore. So,…I broke her arm."

"That's exactly what happened?" the assistant principal asked.

"Yes sir," I said calmly.

"Well, I will make sure to note that she started the fight but you will still receive punishment for breaking her arm. Next time you decide to fight someone, please do not let it include breaking bones," he said in a serious voice, although the last sentence was spiked with humor.

"Okay, sir. Are you going to call my parents?" I asked as the thought suddenly came to mind.

"Yes, why? Is it a problem?" he replied, knowing how my parents would probably react.

"Well,…I just…wanted to tell them myself," I said in a defeated voice.

"I'm sorry Hana. I would tell the secretaries not to call, but they've already done that. I'm sure it'll be okay. Now go back to class, and please…no more fighting."

"Okay," I said as I strode out of his office.

When I got back to the class, everyone had started class and they all stared at me as I walked in. "Ahem," Mrs. Rodriguez said, clearing her throat and causing everyone to turn back to the board. I sat in my desk and she began to teach again. Raion tapped me on my shoulder after a few minutes, and I turned my head slightly to look at him. He handed me a piece of folded paper. I took it and, checking that Mrs. Rodriguez wasn't paying attention, unfolded it and read what Raion had written.

_**How much trouble are you in?**_ he asked.

I wrote back: _**Not too much. He said that he'd give a little slack because she started it, but I'm still in deep because of breaking her arm.**_

_**Ouch. Well, at least they cleaned up the bloody spill on the floor, huh?**_ He replied after a little while.

_**Uh…yeah, I guess. What do you mean by that? **_I wrote back, confused.

_**Come with me to the park tonight and I'll tell you,**_ he replied.

I smiled. _**Is that a date?**_

_**You could call it that. So, you can just have Kumori take you home like usual and I'll pick you up at eight. Sound good to you?**_ He wrote back. It almost sounded as though he'd never done this before.

_**Sure. But don't pull around the front and make sure you have your lights turned off. My dad is probably going to ground me for what happened today. He's super strict.**_

_**Okay, I won't. See you tonight.**_ I liked that last part, although the thought of what could happen scared me a little bit. Despite popular belief, I was actually a virgin, and the thought of losing that to anyone that I wasn't totally in love with was one that made me cringe.

After that, the rest of the day went by smoothly. Of course, by recess, everyone knew what had happened, and some people were spreading rumors that I'd broken her arm because I'd found out that she'd slept with Raion. They had probably originated from someone who saw us kissing in the hallway. But other than the drama, the day passed by with ease. I could only hope that what Raion would reveal to me tonight wouldn't turn everything upside down.

**End: This totally sucks. I was only one paragraph away from finishing this chapter when I had to go take my shower and get off the internet. Now, because my laptop no longer has internet access (stupid lightning), I have to wait until tomorrow at least before I'm able to post this chapter. Well, I hope you like it and please do not complain about their relationship moving too quickly. I know what I'm doing and that will play a role in the things that happen later. R&R plz.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Flower of the Lion**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto; however, I do own their children, Yay me!

**Intro**: Here is Chapter 3 of Flower of the Lion. Hana is grounded, but she and Raion have planned to sneak out together. What will happen in the darkness of night? Will their "date" be a success or will things extend beyond the comfort zone of the two teens? Well, you just have to read to find out.

Just a couple notes (will add more as needed):

_Narration_

_Flashback/Dream_

_**Notes**_

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inner Thoughts'**_

"Speaking"

_**The First Date**_**, Chapter 3**

Finally came the dreaded moment. As Kumori stopped her car in front of my house, I stared up the long driveway and to the front door of my house. Never before had it seemed so long, and as I said goodbye to Kumori and walked toward the house, it only seemed to stretch out even farther. I could already hear my dad's reaction. _"Do you want them to find out about us? It's bad enough that your friend knows. If anyone else finds out we could be in serious trouble."_

And then, I could hear my mom's point of view. _"Honey, your education depends on your secret being kept. I know it's hard, but try not to do this again."_

As I stepped up to the threshold, I took a deep breath and then opened the door and walked in. The lights were turned off and for a second I wondered if Mom and Dad had gone somewhere, but then I saw a dark figure across the living room. The light came on and I saw that it was my mom. She looked concerned rather than mad. "The secretaries called and told me what happened today," she said as I walked closer to her.

I nodded my head before asking, "Where's Dad?"

"He had to go take care of some matters in the werewolf community. Apparently someone's been trying to break into the palace, and the guards need Sasuke to come check it out. So are you going to tell me what happened now or are you going to wait until your father gets back and have to deal with him yourself?" she replied.

I set down my books and sighed. "I swear Mom, I didn't start the fight," I said first off.

"I believe you honey, but what exactly happened? What were you fighting over?" she said truthfully. She'd had to deal with fighting other girls when she was in high school, too.

"Well, this girl likes my friend Raion. She was flirting with him but he rejected her, so she blamed it on me. Whenever I stood up, she tried to punch me, but I turned her own punch against her. The only reason that I even stood up from my desk is because she balled her fist up at me. I know I probably went too far by breaking her arm, but she called me a bitch and it made me mad."

"So you were fighting over a boy? Do you by any chance, like this boy that was so worth you getting in trouble with not only the school, but also with your father once he gets home?" she asked curiously, although her tone stated that she was still fuming about me breaking Kinome's arm.

My face started heating up and I immediately looked down to hide it from my mom. "Mom…Don't ask me things like that," I said in an embarrassed tone. She was as bad as Kumori, or well…maybe worse. She simply smiled before going back to the kitchen to prepare our dinner.

I ran up the stairs to my room, threw my books down on my bed, and headed for my closet. I had to find something to wear, my school clothes just wouldn't cut it. How do you make a statement like: "I want to be your girlfriend, but I'm not in it for sex?" There was no way to do it as far as I knew. Maybe a pair of pants and a flirty top would cut it. Yeah, that would do. The flirty top tells him that I want something from him, but the pants say that I'm not loose.

So I picked out my best pair of dark khaki pants and a flirty green sleeveless top. The top was sleeveless and had a V-neck with some frills along the edge. There was a seam right beneath the bust and the rest would hang loose when I put it on. I laid both of these articles on the bed neatly. For my shoes, I chose some green sandals with one inch wedge heels that were made of some kind of fake wood material. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail, but let some of it fall on either side of my face like bangs. I applied some mascara and eye shadow. I'd wait until after I ate to put on my lip gloss. For my earrings, I chose the green ones that were shaped like guitar picks. I also chose to wear a green and blue friendship bracelet that Kumori had made for me in the third grade. It consisted of green and blue beads of all different shapes and sizes, strung on a piece of black string.

Just then, my mom called me from downstairs. "Dinner is ready, Hana!" she called from the kitchen. _That was fast. She must have already been cooking it when I got home_, I thought to myself.

I walked down the stairs where my mom already had the table set and I joined her at the table. We ate peacefully for a while until she suddenly asked, "What's with the hair and makeup?"

"Oh nothing. I was just experimenting with my look for tomorrow," I replied coolly.

"Uh huh. Just don't let your father catch you," she said in her sly voice, telling me that she knew why I'd really started getting dressed up for "school." "Oh, and another thing. Don't do anything I would do."

"Isn't it supposed to be 'anything I _wouldn't_ do'?" I asked after finishing a mouthful of food.

"Nope. It's anything I would do," she replied seriously as she smiled at me.

"Oh, right. You and Dad are freaks, I forgot," I replied sarcastically with a laugh.

"Yep, and look what we got!" she replied, just as sarcastically. I just wished moments like this could last forever, the two of us sharing a mother-daughter moment where there was nothing to hide from the other. We talked like best friends when we were alone, but when Dad was here, everything was different. Instead of paying attention to me, she'd be paying attention to him right now. Not to mention, I'd probably be getting fussed at about trying to sneak out with a boy when I was going to be grounded. Well, technically I wasn't grounded—yet. Mom hadn't said it, and Dad wasn't home to say it, so I was safe, at least for a few hours or so.

Eight o' clock was here before I knew it. I was staring out of my window, looking for Raion's red Camaro through the darkness. I watched as a large shadow of a car came around the side of the house, and flashed the lights once before turning them back off. I eased myself out of the window and onto the lattice that was against the house, closing the window with one arm. I slowly climbed down, even though I could've easily jumped down safely from the window, and waited until I was just four feet off the ground before jumping down and walking towards Raion's car.

I heard him unlock the door as I walked up to the passenger's side door. I opened it and got in to see Raion looking at me with a smirk. "What?" I asked, looking to see if I had something on my clothes.

He shook his head before saying, "You must do that a lot."

"Why do you say that?" I asked as put on my seat belt on and waited for him to start driving.

"Just because," he replied before turning to look straight ahead as he put the car in Drive and drove away from my house.

"My dad wasn't home, thank God," I said, trying to change the subject.

"Where was he?" Raion asked as he stopped at a red light.

"Um…business trip," I said, trying to word it as best as possible without telling the whole truth. Oh yeah, my dad is handling business in the werewolf community right now. Wtf?

"Oh, lucky break huh?" he replied just as the light turned green.

"Yep," I said simply.

We were quiet for the remainder of the ride. It was an awkward sort of quiet, as if we were both too nervous to say anything. I'd never had that problem before. I always just spoke my mind, and as far as I knew, so did Raion, as long as it wasn't to me.

Then we arrived at the park. Raion pulled the car to a halt right in front of one of the park's many ponds. We both got out as he turned the car off. We walked around the front of the car, and seeing no reason to go any farther, proceeded to lounge on the car. I sat on the hood with one of my legs drawn up and the other resting on the car, while my hands rested behind me in order to keep my balance.

I looked up at the night sky and the bright, nearly full moon while Raion positioned himself next to me. I could feel my power strengthen under this night sky, and I could only hope humans couldn't sense energy. "What are you looking at?" Raion whispered in my ear suddenly as he, too, looked up at the sky.

I turned around to reply, but my nose came into contact with Raion's almost immediately. I started to blush and I turned away in embarrassment. And when I did, Raion slipped his arm behind me and rested his left hand on the small of my back. This caused me to pick my arms up and sit up straight, and almost on instinct, I leaned into him. "That must be a special reflex button or something," he replied as he tried to cover up his amusement.

I laughed before looking up at him. My eyes trailed down from his eyes to his lips, which were curved up in his sexy little smirk, and then back to his eyes. They were filled with amusement at revealing one of my weaknesses. So I just smiled and leaned my head against his arm again. We both stared out at the pond for a while, where a perfect reflection of the night sky was portrayed in the ripples of the water.

After just sitting there in silence enjoying the closeness of our bodies and the company we were providing each other, I asked, "So what were you going to tell me?"

Raion pulled his hand away from my waist and I picked up my head, slightly confused as to why his explanation would require a change in our positions. He turned more toward me and stared me in the eyes, a serious yet caring look on his face. "It's hard to explain exactly. Look, remember when I told you that I saw what happened in the classroom?" he started out.

"Yeah…" I said, unsure how that was important.

"Well, I didn't really mean about you breaking Kinome's arm, I meant…your eyes," he said slowly.

It was all I could do to keep my facial expression from turning into one of panic. "W-what are you talking about? There was nothing wrong with my eyes," I protested in an all too shaky voice.

"Yeah, you're right. There wasn't anything wrong with them…for someone who was experiencing Bloodlust," he said in a serious tone. His brows were furrowed together, and I couldn't tell if it was because of the stipulations that would imply or because he was _really_ concerned about my sanity.

"What do you mean? I-I never heard of such a thing in my life," I said in as strong of a voice as I could muster, but my body was shaking all over.

Raion's expression softened suddenly as he looked me over with concerned eyes. "Look, if you don't want to talk about it, I won't force you to." I nodded my head in response and surprisingly, Raion put his arm around me and rested it on my shoulder as he pulled me closer to him. I closed my eyes in relief. I couldn't let him find out the truth, no matter what. I was filled with even more relief when he let me go and slid off of the car, holding out his hand for me. "Come on, let's take a walk," he said in a kind voice, although it was clearly a command. That didn't bother me however, because I was thinking the exact same thing.

So he waited for me to get off of the hood of the car and I grabbed his hand. He started walking at a slow pace into the woods, where the trees covered up the moonlight. On impulse, the energy my body was emitting lessened. Raion stopped and looked at me with concerned eyes. "Do you need a jacket?" he asked. I suppose it was due to the fact that the air was very brisk and chilly right now, with winter around the corner.

"Yeah," I replied as I felt goosebumps run down my exposed arms. Raion let go of my hand and took off his brown leather jacket and put it on me. "But won't you be cold now?" I asked in a small voice as my cheeks flushed again.

"Nah, I'm like a heat generator or something. At least that's what my mom used to say to me when I'd give her a hug. Once she said that I gave her a burn I was so hot," he replied with a laugh.

I laughed with him as we walked hand in hand through the sparse woods of the park. I thought it was somewhat strange that a human would give off that much heat. I'd always thought that the average human body was like ninety six degrees or something, and that was on the inside. The only creatures known to cause physical burns with skin to skin contact were demons, and I would've known if Raion was a demon, wouldn't I?

Soon we arrived at the moonlit bridge that crossed over the kidney-shaped pond. Raion led me into the center of it where we both leaned up against the wood railing, looking out at the moonlit pond beneath us.

Under the moon again, my power increased and Raion looked at me curiously. But just as soon as he'd done that, he turned away with a thoughtful expression on his face. He didn't have much time to think, however, before my sharp ears caught the sound of someone following us. Obviously Raion heard it because he immediately turned his head in the direction of the sound as his entire body stiffened.

Suddenly another man came from behind me and jumped me. Without time to think, I bit his arm that had a hold of my neck. He let go immediately as his arm began to bleed. I spun around and punched him in the face as I saw him reach for his pocket for what I assumed was a switchblade. He fell backwards and I turned to Raion, who had left my side and was fighting the other man who also had a blade.

I saw Raion lash out at the man with his fist but the blade collided with his arm causing him to begin to bleed. Raion's face contorted into an expression of anger and he kicked the blade away from the man's hand only to be tackled by yet another thug. All three had weapons and as Raion was forced back toward me, I only had one thought. _I have to transform!_

**End: I know, you hate that. I gave another cliffie, mwuahahahaha!!!! So what's going to happen if Hana transforms. Obviously if she does, she has to kill the attackers, but what about Raion? What if he sees her? Well, you'll have to wait until I get the next chapter wrote to find out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Flower of the Lion**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto; however, I do own their children, Yay me!

**Intro**: Mye is Chapter 4 of Flower of the Lion. Hana has to transform in order to protect herself and Raion from the attackers, but how is she going to do it without Raion seeing my? Well, you just have to read to find out.

Just a couple notes (will add more as needed):

_Narration_

_Flashback/Dream_

_**Notes**_

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inner Thoughts'**_

"Speaking"

**Recap:** All three had weapons and as Raion was forced back toward me, I only had one thought. _I have to transform!_

_**Power Unleashed**_**, Chapter 3**

I waited until I was in Raion's blind spot, and then prodded the back of his neck with two fingers hard enough to knock him out. As Raion fell forward unconscious, I began to transform. I caught him and laid him on the bridge as I completed my transformation.

Black satin wings with black fur sprouted from my shoulder blades. A matching tail sprouted from my tailbone with a sharp scythe-like blade on the end. My arms grew bigger as they became covered in black fur and my fingernails grew into long, sharp claws. My canine teeth elongated and sharpened as my face became more dog-like and was covered with black fur. My eyes turned green as two black dots appeared inside of my irises.

The three thugs, all armed with their knives, looked at me in fear as I walked closer to the one that had attacked me. He made to run away but I jumped high into the air and cut through his back with my tail. His comrades turned tail and ran into the woods, but my keen senses wouldn't let my lose them. I jumped over the trees and cut them off just before they exited the park.

With agility to match Naruto's in his fox demon form, I cut one of them across the chest with my claws and the other with my with my tail. I grabbed both men's shirts and flew back to the bridge, dumping them off in the water along with the third one.

Once I was finished, I changed back slowly. It was hard to turn my power down under this moon, but I managed it nonetheless. Once I'd returned to my human form, I washed the blood off of my hands. Thankfully I hadn't gotten any on my clothes so I didn't have to worry about that.

With abnormal strength for a girl of my size, I picked up Raion throwing him over my shoulder as I walked back to his car. I opened the door and set Raion down in the driver's seat. Leaning over him, I closed my eyes and placed my hand on his forehead. I focused some of my energy into him and he woke up.

As he came back to consciousness he grabbed my wrist with a strong grip. When he opened his eyes, he had an expression of fear written in them. "Hana?" he asked when he realized it was just me. "Hana, what happened?" he asked in a stronger voice.

I had not been prepared for that question, although I probably should have been. I could've let him wake up on his own, giving me time to think about an answer, but I didn't. So now, I had to think fast in order to figure out what to say. "Um…what are you talking about?" I asked, trying to play it innocent.

"Don't play with me! What happened to those guys? They didn't hurt you, did they?" he asked in an infuriated voice.

"They ran away, and no…they didn't hurt me," I said in a sickeningly sweet voice as I put my leg over Raion's and leaned over into him. I picked up the other leg and held it fast on the other side of him, so that I was now sitting in Raion's lap.

His expression didn't soften but he did reach over and close the car door, leaving us in the privacy of tinted windows and leather seats. "Why did they run away?" he asked, ignoring the fact that I was currently rubbing the back of his neck and running my fingers through his hair.

I leaned in closer to him until our lips were almost touching. "I don't know," I lied in a soft tone as I brushed my lips over his. This plan was not working. Even though he had to be getting turned on by now, Raion still insisted on me answering his questions.

"Well, what do you know?" he asked in his sexy deep voice. _Ah, so it is working_, I thought triumphantly as I noticed the change in his tone.

"I know what I want," I said in hushed tones as I finally caught onto his lips with mine and began to kiss him again. I stopped suddenly when Raion's hands slipped under my shirt and touched my bare skin. Seeing the look of confusion on his face, I backed off a bit.

"What's wrong?" he asked, moving his hands away and putting them back on my waist, outside of my clothes.

"N-nothing," I said before taking off his leather jacket and setting it on the passenger seat. Without another word, I leaned back into Raion and started kissing him again. I was surprised to see that his hands did not move from my waist at all this time, and I smiled to myself. _Maybe, he hadn't meant it like that after all_, I told myself.

My first boyfriend would have never even said anything if I stopped kissing him. He would just lean in and kiss me, moving his hands even farther up my shirt. Maybe Raion really was different, and who knows? It could've been an accident that his hands even went in my shirt to begin with.

My thoughts were stopped when Raion suddenly stopped kissing me and looked out the window. I turned to see if there was anyone outside but I saw no one. "C'mon…quit getting so nervous about every little sound," said as I moved my mouth down to his neck. I grabbed his skin softly with my front teeth, careful not to let my canines take hold of him, but then I heard the noise, too.

It wasn't a little sound after all, in fact, it was more like a person walking in the woods. It couldn't have been the thugs because I'd killed them, despite what I told Raion. So if it wasn't the thugs, then who was it? My heart pounded in my chest as I realized who it _could_ be.

I tried to climb off of Raion's lap, but it was too late. My suspicions were confirmed as my father's angry face appeared in the window. I gulped as I stared into my father's fuming onyx eyes. Raion tensed up as he looked at the face of my father.

We had just got caught making out in Raion's car. As if that wasn't bad enough, I was already due for grounding, and now it would be three times as harsh. Not to mention the stipulations that my dad would probably add about seeing Raion. I was going to be in deep, deep trouble when I got home.

**End: I know it's kind of a short chapter, but I just thought this was good enough for now. I've gotten two chapters of this story finished today. I think that I've been listening to too much music, because what I had happen to them at the end was kind of like Nickelback's song, Animals. They're my favorite, so leave me alone!!! Anyways REVIEW PLEASE. That goes for the people who read the first story, ****Night Walker****, and are reading this one too. I still want your reviews ya know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Flower of the Lion**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto; however, I do own their children, Yay me!

**Intro**: Here is Chapter 5 of Flower of the Lion. Hana has to transform in order to protect herself and Raion from the attackers, but how is she going to do it without Raion seeing her? Well, you just have to read to find out.

Just a couple notes (will add more as needed):

_Narration_

_Flashback/Dream_

_**Notes**_

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inner Thoughts'**_

"Speaking"

**Recap:** I tried to climb off of Raion's lap, but it was too late. My suspicions were confirmed as my father's angry face appeared in the window. I gulped as I stared into my father's fuming onyx eyes. Raion tensed up as he looked at the face of my father.

_**Grounded!,**_** Chapter 5**

We had just got caught making out in Raion's car. As if that wasn't bad enough, I was already due for grounding, and now it would be three times as harsh. Not to mention the stipulations that my dad would probably add about seeing Raion. I was going to be in deep, deep trouble when I got home.

"Get out," my dad mouthed with a frown. Raion looked at me with wide eyes as he gulped. I looked down before getting out of the car and striding over to my dad with my head turned down.

"We're going home and we'll talk about it there," he said grabbing my hand. I turned around and waved goodbye to Raion while my dad drug me across the ground heading to his car.

As soon as we got in the car and he slammed the door shut, he exclaimed, "Do you know what I thought when I saw you in that car just now?!"

"I'm sorry Dad, I just…," I started, letting my voice trail off. I wasn't going to explain why I had started kissing Raion.

"You just what?" he asked angrily as he drove out of the park. He hadn't missed that phrase as I'd hoped he would.

"We got jumped by these three thugs that were armed. I had no other choice but to…transform," I said after deciding that I would have to tell him the truth.

"You transformed? In front of him?!" my dad exclaimed, turning his eyes away from his driving to glare at me in disbelief.

"Well, no…I knocked him out first," I said in a serious, but quiet voice. It sounded so cruel that I had knocked the man out only a few minutes before I was caught making out with him. What's worse is that he missed the whole thing. That was one story that I wasn't going to tell him, ever.

"And what about the thugs? What did you do to them?"

I looked down in shame. I hated this part, but what else was there for me to do. They'd already seen me and if I'd let them go, they surely would have alerted the police. "I um…I killed them," I replied in an almost inaudible voice.

My dad nodded his head knowingly. "So that no one would be a witness to the transformation: that was quick thinking," he replied in a wise tone. It almost sounded as if he were congratulating me for handling the thugs in the manner that I did.

"I hated having to do that,…but I didn't see any way around it," I explained further.

"I'm not sure there would have been any way around it, unless they were drunk as hell and wouldn't have remembered it anyways," he replied in a humorous tone, although the atmosphere remained icy. "But why were you out there with that boy in the first place?" he asked, going back to strict father in a split second.

"Well, you heard about what happened at school, I presume?" I started. When he nodded, I continued. "When I broke Kinome's arm, Raion saw the Bloodlust in my eyes. Of course, he didn't tell me that at school. He told me that if I came to the park with him tonight, he would tell me what he saw. When I found out that he'd seen that it made me worried and so I tried to play it cool and act like I didn't know what that was. He gave up on getting any information out of me and that's when we left the car and walked over to the bridge where the thugs jumped us."

"How did you go from that to what you were doing in the car?" my dad asked, confused.

"Well, when I revived Raion he started asking all of these questions and I didn't want to give anything away. I knew that I had to get his mind off of the thugs, and well…I only know of one way to do that. Look, I'm sorry if it looked like something else. You should know me better than that, Dad. We were just kissing, I swear. I wouldn't have let it go any farther than that," I explained in a steady voice, even though the thought of telling my dad about what we'd been doing seemed totally weird.

In case he didn't believe my last phrase I added, "Raion's a human, remember? There's no way he would have been able to take advantage of me." Not that I thought he would try to do that, it was just to ease my father's mind about the situation. He would kill if he found out that a boy had hurt me in any way, and I knew that for a fact. Despite how mean he could be sometimes, I know that my dad loves me and he would do anything to protect the ones he loves.

"That's true. Are you sure he's a human, though?"

This question struck me dumb. I didn't know how to answer it. I was fairly certain that Raion was a human. He'd never exhibited any special powers that might suggest anything otherwise. However, the fact that he knew what Bloodlust was and the severity of it suggested that he had some knowledge of special, human-like beings that weren't really human. Then again, he might just read a lot of books.

"That's what I thought. You're not one hundred percent sure that he is a human," my dad said after my long pause.

I opened my mouth to speak, but then closed it again. Then I mumbled, "Ninety-nine percent sure…"

My dad laughed. We had just gotten to the house. "You know you're grounded, right?" he asked as we walked inside. It seemed that Mom had already gone to bed. I nodded my head in response. "Which means: no sleepovers, no dates with…what's his name, no parties, no cell phone, and no friend visits for a month," he added in a perky manner as he held out his hand.

I let out a sigh as I handed my cell phone over to him and said, "Yep, I know."

"Good, I'm glad we have an understanding. And once your punishment is over, I want to have a long man-to-man talk with this boy…uh, what's his name?" he asked suddenly.

"Raion, Dad. His name is Raion," I replied stopping at the bottom of the stairs and turning around to address my father.

"Of course. I knew that," he said, acting as if he'd known it all along. I rolled my eyes as I walked up the stairs to go take my shower and go to bed.

…Normal POV…

Right after Hana disappeared into her room, her cell phone vibrated in his hand. He looked at it and found that she had a text message. "It's none of my business really…," he said in a low voice as he opened the cell phone. Then his inner teenager got the best of him and he opened the message.

It was from Raion, and it read: "I still want to know what happened. Don't think you can make me forget so easily."

If it wasn't for the fact that this was Hana's phone, Sasuke might have texted him back some very dirty words, yelling: "It's none of your blankity-blank business! Don't ever text me again!" However, if he did that, he would have a very angry hybrid daughter on his heels, and not even the age difference could contain her immense power that was greater than his and Yoru's combined.

So instead, he closed the phone and turned it off before going to look for the charger.

**End: Okay so I'm going to end this chapter here. I hope I'll get the chance to update the story soon. I hope everyone liked the chapter. I did, hehehe!**


End file.
